


December Fanfic Challenge 2014

by parisienneheart



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Christmas Dinner, DECFANFIC, Implied Zayn Malik/Harry Styles, Kid Fic, Kittens, M/M, Winter
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-06
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-02-28 09:45:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,093
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2727725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parisienneheart/pseuds/parisienneheart
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>#decfanfic Day 5: Overly bundled up for the weather</p>
<p>  <i>"Liam, that’s going a bit overboard don’t you think?" Louis asked as he sat against the sofa, arms crossed over his stomach.</i></p>
<p>  <i>"It’s cold out there," Liam replied. "Not taking any chances."</i></p>
<p>  <i>Louis looked out the window. Though there was a thick white blanket on the ground and a thick grey haze in the sky, it had stopped snowing over an hour ago.</i></p>
<p>  <i>"This is England, Liam. Not Antarctica. I’m sure our daughter will survive without essentially wearing a blubber suit."</i></p>
<p>  <i>"You think we can get one of those next time?" Liam asked. Though he had meant it to sound like a joke, Louis saw the serious look in his eyes.</i></p>
<p>  <i>"Liam, look at her—she can’t even budge from the spot!" Louis retaliated.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. An Adventure

**Author's Note:**

> I never thought I'd ever write kid fic and yet, here I am
> 
> p.s. I hope Polaroid cameras nowadays have timers, I wasn't really caring too much about accuracy there, haha

"Liam, that’s going a bit overboard don’t you think?" Louis asked as he sat against the sofa, arms crossed over his stomach.

"It’s cold out there," Liam replied. "Not taking any chances."

Louis looked out the window. Though there was a thick white blanket on the ground and a thick grey haze in the sky, it had stopped snowing over an hour ago.

"This is England, Liam. Not Antarctica. I’m sure our daughter will survive without essentially wearing a blubber suit."

"You think we can get one of those next time?" Liam asked. Though he had meant it to sound like a joke, Louis saw the serious look in his eyes.

"Liam, look at her—she can’t even budge from the spot!" Louis retaliated.

"Would you keep your voice down, Lou—"

"Daddy?" a small voice called out.

”Yeah, sweetie?” Liam softened his voice into honey as he went down on one knee to come face to face with his and Louis’s three-year-old daughter, Iris.

"I can’t move," she pitifully announced with a pout on her lips. She was wearing so many layers of clothing that her arms stuck out straight from her sides.

"Didn’t I say so?" Louis threw his hands up and sighed. He bent down next to Liam, then gripped Iris around her waist.

He laughed as he pressed his fingers into Iris’ puffy torso. “Are we shipping her off to India? Have enough wrapping here to make sure nothing breaks.” Liam tilted his head and pursed his lips.

"Don’t wanna go to India!" Iris protested with a rapid shake of her head.

"No one’s going to India, love," Louis laughed. "Not today, anyway." He hoisted her up into his arms and stood up straight. Liam stood up as well and followed Louis as he carried Iris into the living room.

"We’ve got to take some layers off," Louis told Liam.

"Just one then," Liam pertly replied.

Louis scoffed. “Liam…”

“She’ll be fine. Won’t you, darling?” Liam asked, looking down at the small child.

She didn’t respond, but kept switching her gaze between Liam’s earnest grin and Louis’s slightly frowning face at Liam. Louis couldn’t help but notice that it was the same exact concerned look that Liam used to give him when Louis was in a mood, but poorly concealing it. She even had the same chocolate brown color as Liam, and the same thick eyebrows to underscore that concern.

"Well, let’s test it,” Louis finally said. “Come on, love, move your arms for me," he softly directed Iris as he set her down on the couch.

With a furrow of her brow, Iris barely flapped her wrists up and down. Her face turned red as her cheeks puffed up. “Papa, I’m real hot.”

"I know, love, I know… Daddy’s a bit of a worrywart, though," he loudly whispered to her behind a raised palm.

"Worrywart," Iris giggled back as Louis peeled off her mittens.

Liam sighed. “I just don’t want you to get frostbite out there, sweetie. It’s very cold!”

"I want to go play!" Iris whined. Louis had just peeled off two layers of coats and was working off her third pair of trackies.

"How’s this now, love?" Louis asked, now that she was down to only two pairs of trousers, three pairs of woolen socks, a t-shirt, thermal, jumper, and one heavy coat.

Iris waved her arms up and down. Though the motion wasn’t fluid, she moved a lot easier than before.

"Better!" she chirped.

Louis smiled and reached up to the strings of her knitted beanie as the doorbell rang.

"Liam, go get that, will you?" Louis asked as he began to tie the strings underneath Iris’ chin. It was one of those with the pom pom on the top and at the end of the strings, and Louis playfully tossed them up into Iris’ nose to softly bop it.

Iris giggled and pushed Louis’s face away with her hands. “Papa, stop being silly!”

"That should be Niall," Liam answered as he approached the front door.

"Oi, where’s my favourite girl?!" boomed out Niall as he stepped inside the house, shaking down snow off his boots.

"Uncle Niall!" Iris shook with excitement as she started hopping up and down.

"C’mere gorgeous!" Niall got down on one knee and outstretched his arms.

Iris looked up at Louis, then over at Liam. “Can I?”

"Go ahead," Liam warmly told her.

She hopped off the couch and sped like a cartoon character toward her favorite blonde uncle. Iris headbutted straight into Niall’s chest as she wrapped her arms around him.

"Oof!" Niall groaned as he brought his arms tightly around her. "She really is your kid, isn’t she, Tommo?"

Louis smirked to one side of his mouth. “She’s going to be an excellent footballer. Just you wait!”

Louis glanced over to Liam to share in his pride of their baby girl, but Liam was looking down. He waited a couple seconds for Liam to finally meet his eyes.

Louis inclined his head and slightly furrowed his brow to ask, _What’s wrong?_

Liam shook his head, then looked over to where Niall and Iris were playing a tickling game.

"Uncle Niall, stop it!" she howled as she bent over backwards into his arms.

Niall was giggling. “All right, miss!”

As soon as Niall released her, Iris snatched off his beanie and took off running. Though, it was more like waddling than running.

"Oi, get back here!" Niall shouted in laughter as he followed.

"She really is your child," Liam remarked to Louis with a soft grin.

Louis leaned forward and grabbed Liam’s hand. Liam looked over at him, then down, where Louis had gently pressed Iris’ purple knitted mittens into his palm.

With a squeeze, Louis let go of Liam’s hand and went over to meet Niall and Iris.

"Wait until you get outside, children," Louis softly chided. "Iris, love, go get your mittens and boots on. Daddy’s waiting for you."

Iris looked from Louis to Liam, who had an earnest smile on his face. Then she waddled off to Liam, who bent down on his knee to meet her.

"How’s about you make us all a hot cuppa before we head out, Niall?" Louis asked.

"It’s your house. You do it," Niall retorted with a flat look.

Louis narrowed his eyes and clamped a hand on his shoulder. “I’d really appreciate it if you put the kettle on and made us all a nice hot cuppa.”

Though Louis had a smile pasted on his face as he said this, his fingers were digging into Niall’s shoulders and there was a dangerous look in his eyes, drilling into Niall’s.

"Alright, I’ll go! Calm down…" Niall hushed out as he brushed Louis’s hand off of him.

“There’s a good lad,” Louis replied with a satisfied smirk.

Niall wrinkled his nose at Louis, then glanced back toward Liam before moving into the kitchen.

Louis followed just inside the corridor between the living room and the kitchen, peeking in to watch Liam and Iris without making himself conspicuous.

After Liam had put on Iris' wellies, snug with the three layers of socks underneath, he carefully began to tie up the strings on Iris’ mitten over her left wrist.

"I’m sorry about putting you in too many clothes, honey," Liam apologized as he finished the other mitten. "You know I just want to make sure you stay warm, right?" Liam asked.

Iris wobbled her head up and down.

Louis clutched at his chest. This was too much. Why did Liam have to be this way with everyone? Even with his own daughter, Liam needed to be assured that he was doing right by her.

"You just tell me right away as soon as you feel even a little cold and Daddy or Papa will warm you right up. Okay, darling?" Liam asked with a bent eyebrow.

"Okay, Daddy," Iris answered.

"I love you," Liam told her as he nuzzled her nose with his. Iris giggled and smiled until her eyes were shut. "You love me?"

"Yes, I love you, Daddy!" Iris grabbed his cheeks and kissed his nose.

Louis swore he saw tears well up in Liam’s eyes as he grinned wide. His eyes might have begun to mist as well.

"Very well! How’s about you and I go on an adventure?!" Liam swept Iris up into his arms and raised her above his head, his smile beaming and lighting up the entire room.

Iris laughed and squealed as Liam tossed her up again.

Louis walked into the room and Liam turned to gaze at him. They exchanged a warm look. Louis gently smiled and raised an eyebrow to tell Liam, _See, nothing to worry about._

Liam shrugged and smiled back.

"Ready to go on adventure, Papa?!" Iris called out, snapping Louis back into a reality that wasn’t solely composed of Liam’s warm, brown eyes. Though, the two of them staring at him together always left his heart feeling thoroughly punched with love. If that was the way anyone’s heart should ever feel.

"Always ready!" Louis called back as he approached her and Liam. "Don’t you know that’s mine and Daddy’s favourite thing to do?"

He turned to Liam and whispered, “Love you.”

"Love you, too," Liam gently whispered back as he held Iris to his chest.

Louis brought a hand to Liam’s shoulder before he leaned in and kissed him.

Iris brought her mittens over her eyes.

"Hahaha!" A flash put the entire room into a spotty dimension a second later. It was Niall who had laughed, and who had apparently taken a Polaroid picture of the three of them.

"That was beautiful. Great one for the scrapbook!" Niall remarked as he shook the photo in his hand.

The doorbell rang again.

“Oh, who could that be?” Louis asked Iris in a loud, animated voice.

Iris tensed her brow. “…Is it Uncle Harry and Uncle Zayn?”

“Let’s go see!” Liam told her with a light peck on her forehead.

Still holding her to his chest, Liam strode over to the front door and opened it wide.

“Heyyyy!” Harry and Zayn exclaimed with bright smiles on each of their faces, snowflakes dusting their heads and shoulders. They were both matching in their fashionable black peacoats and designer beanies. Harry was wearing black suede boots, which was a terrible idea for the snow, but Louis and Liam knew never to argue with his sartorial choices.

“Uncle Harry! Uncle Zayn!” Iris chirped.

Both Harry and Zayn descended on Iris and Liam with kisses. Zayn insisted on holding Iris himself, then gently brought her down to the ground to get a good look at her outfit.

“You look so adorable today, babe!” Zayn gushed as he hugged her close. “Did you dress her up, Liam?”

“Yeah, and Lou did some dressing down,” Liam said with a light chuckle.

“Can I get a hug, too?” Harry asked as he went down on both knees and grinned wide.

“Okay,” Iris said as she ambled over to Harry, who wrapped his lanky arms and brought her to his chest.

“You smell good,” she remarked.

“That’s a first,” Niall chuckled from just a few feet away next to Louis.

“Hey…” Harry tensed his brow, though he chuckled right after. “You smell a lot better, though!” he told Iris as he sniffed her curly hair poking out of the beanie.

Iris giggled.

“How about another hug for your godfather?” Zayn asked with a smile.

“Okay!” Iris broke out of Harry’s grip, and threw herself into Zayn’s arms again.

“Why do you get two hugs?” Harry narrowed his eyes and pouted.

“Because I’m her favourite! Isn’t that right, Iris, love?” Zayn smugly asked as he nuzzled her forehead.

“Yes!” Iris beamed as she mimicked his forehead nuzzling.

“Alright, alright… that’s enough hugs for now,” Louis said as he bent down and lifted Iris up over his head so she could sit on his shoulders.

"Can we go on an adventure now, Papa???" Iris complained as she tightened her arms around his neck.

"Of course, darling," Liam said as he appeared at their side.

“She’s so cute!” Niall gushed as he came up beside her. “Hey, we should all take a photo together!”

Harry and Zayn stood up and nodded, then assembled arm in arm next to Louis, Liam, and Iris. Niall set his Polaroid on the mantle, and timed it to go off in ten seconds, then rushed to the center of the group. After another flash, Iris buried her face in Louis’s hair to make the spots in her vision go away.

“Adventure time! Now!” Iris ordered as she lightly slapped a hand on Louis’s shoulder.

“Alright, you little tyrant!” Louis giggled as he lifted that same hand up and nibbled on it.

As they all turned to walk out the door, Liam met eyes with Louis, who had his arms tucked underneath Iris’ legs. Liam was doing that thing where his eyes twinkled and his rosy cheeks squished up into them because he was smiling so big, even with his mouth closed. Ten years after seeing it for the first time, Louis still loved when he looked like that. He grinned back at him, a soft gaze attempting to convey his feeling full of love and contentment--even as little Iris tugged at his hair to get a move-on.

This was their little family, and every day together has and will be a great adventure.


	2. I'll Stay On Course and Keep You Next to Me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #DECFANFIC Day 3: Watching holiday specials, Lilo
> 
> This turned out more emotional than I thought this prompt would be, and there’s barely any holiday special watching, umm, so …enjoy! :D

Liam slowly blinked open his eyes as he reclined on the floor with his head resting against the leather couch. The whimsical music of the DVD menu of ‘Elf’ was playing for probably the hundredth time that night. All the lights were off in his flat, except for the blue glow from the flat screen.

They had all fallen asleep through the movie, apparently. The last thing Liam remembers is Buddy running around the mall department store making Christmas decorations. He had just closed his eyes for a few seconds, and the next thing he knew, he was waking up.

Harry was snoring loud, mouth open, sprawled out with his arms above his head, away from the quilts they had all gathered around the floor. Niall was folded over, his head resting on Harry’s stomach. His mouth was slightly open at one corner, sure to eventually leave drool on Harry. Not that Harry would mind…

To Liam’s right were Zayn and Louis, curled up in fetal positions back to back while sharing a blanket.

And here was Liam, right in the middle of them all.

As he blinked to adjust to the the bright television light, Liam noticed that Louis still had a hand limply curled around Liam’s thigh—he had been stuffing his pockets with popcorn all night during their holiday movie marathon. Liam had retaliated by pelting M&M’s into Louis’s shirt collar.

Liam smiled at the far-too-recent memory. It was the first sleepover that just the five of them had since the end of tour. All of them lads just drinking, eating boxes of KFC and loads of candy, just sitting here like lazy bums, watching Christmas movie after Christmas movie and joking around with each other. It was just like the old days, except instead of staying at a cabin, they were staying at Liam’s high-rise flat in London.

They were all huddled on the floor with mountains of blankets, duvets and pillows, doubled up so that they could have enough cushion on the hardwood floor. Liam looked at each of his slumbering boys again, smiling to himself. This was nice. It was rare that they were allowed moments like this just to slow down and relax and just be kids. Of course, they were all over twenty now, but that didn’t mean they couldn’t still act like kids. He was glad they just fell back so easily into the habit, though. Just like the old days.

Of course, he was actually a bit surprised that everyone agreed to come over. Usually over break, they all ended up doing their own thing, and then they regrouped for tour. But it wasn’t the same, being together on tour and being together on the homeland, that is. He can’t even remember the last time they all hung out together in London without going to some event or photoshoot.

Especially with all the recent interviews and articles all asking the same question “Is this One Direction’s last album?” and all the stupid “breakup rumours,” Liam couldn’t help but wonder if this was going to be the last sleepover with all the 1D lads.

Would Zayn get fed up with being the target of all these horrible “rumours” and quit? Would Louis break from the massive breach of privacy? Would Harry get bored? Would Niall, bless Niall, One Direction’s biggest fan—would he ever want to leave one day?

Liam shook his head. If the other boys weren’t asleep he would have literally shouted at himself to shut up.

Of course they’re not breaking up anytime soon, they’re just getting started… It’s what he tells all the journalists and it’s what he tells himself. There is a slight sinking feeling at the pit of his stomach… that one day, this is going to end. It’s not the first time he’s thought of it, but he’s so proud of FOUR and of all the music they’ve written—it feels like they’re a real band. They’ve just come into their own sound, and… it feels like they’ve opened the door to some higher level that One Direction can be—this can’t be the end. It won’t be.

"Mmh…" It was Louis who was moaning as a line formed between his brows. He slowly opened his eyes. "Liam… Go back to sleep…"

Liam gently smiled. “Did I wake you?”

Louis inhaled deeply, eyes barely open into slits. He twisted his head so he was squinting up at Liam. “I don’t know… Doesn’t matter,” he said in a creaky voice.

Liam nodded, then rested his head back as he looked up at the ceiling.

"Still having trouble sleeping?" Louis softly asked. The line in his forehead had disappeared now.

Liam sighed. “Just… thinking…”

“‘Bout what?” Louis asked as he placed his hands behind his back to hoist himself up to a sitting position next to Liam.

Liam turned to Louis and gave him a lop-sided grin. “Nothing important.”

Louis narrowed his eyes and reached a hand behind Liam’s hair. Liam was waiting for a tug at his hair, but instead, Louis gently massaged his fingers at the nape of his neck, where his hair slightly curled. Liam couldn’t help but close his eyes at this. It felt so good. Louis always knew how to do that. Remove his anxiety with just one well-placed touch on his body.

Louis continued to stroke his fingers through the back of Liam’s scalp as he murmured, “Talk to me.”

Liam let his head sink into Louis’s fingers as he exhaled through his nose. “I was just thinking… this might be the last time we’re all together like this.”

Louis glanced back at Zayn, who was curled like a cat, sure not to wake up anytime soon. Then over at Harry and Niall, clumsy puppies of boys tangled into one another.

A grin had spread on Louis’s lips until smile lines appeared, accented by the light of the telly, which was still playing the ‘Elf’ menu. “Yeah, this was a great idea. Can’t remember the last time we all chilled out like this—and not because we were stuck in a hotel.”

"We need to do this more often," Liam replied with a nod.

Louis was gazing at him carefully, fingers still massaging Liam’s head. “We’ve still got time, Liam.”

Liam gulped and looked down.

"Hey, are you seriously worried? After all we’ve been through?" Louis asked as he moved his hand from Liam’s head to his shoulder.

Liam finally turned to him, feeling a lump in his throat. “I just don’t want this to end. Ever.”

Louis stared, waiting for more.

Liam looked up briefly, tears creeping up the inner corners of his eyes. He sharply exhaled. “I know it’s stupid, but… I want to do this until the day I die. And I want it to be the five of us.”

"It’s not stupid," Louis whispered. "I want that, too."

Liam stared at Louis, who was solemn-faced now, too. “Really?”

Louis nodded fervently, his fringe shaking in front of his eyes. “Liam, I can’t imagine doing anything with my life that doesn’t involve making music with you.”

"And the other lads," Liam finished.

"Yeah, of course, but…" Louis bit his lip and glanced down. "No matter what happens, promise me… you’ll still hit me up with any song ideas you got, yeah?"

Liam’s eyebrows turned up. Was Louis trying to make him cry?

"As if I would ever think of doing anything other than that, you silly goose!"

Louis smiled up at Liam, his eyes crinkling at the edges.

"We’re a songwriting team, remember? No matter what—til we’re old and fat and our hips break every morning!" Both Liam and Louis chuckled at this.

"Right. You’re stuck with me, Payno. For life," Louis flicked his eyebrows up and down.

"For better or worse," Liam conceded with a nod.

Louis ducked his head down as a toothy grin spread across his face. “Slow down, Liam! We’re not getting married just yet. You haven’t even bought me a rock!” he joked.

"It’s kind of like a marriage, though, isn’t it? We share the same things, live together 3/4 of the year, have to take care of the kids…." Liam raised an eyebrow as he tilted his head towards an exponentially loud-snoring Harry and Niall.

Louis quietly giggled. “I always did call you Daddy Direction…”

Liam creased his brow. “You know, recently I heard of this ‘daddy’ thing on Twitter and—”

"Shh! You’ll wake the babies," Louis hushed as he placed a hand on Liam’s lips. Liam smacked a kiss on Louis’s fingers. Louis wrinkled his nose in feigned disapproval, even though it was a tactic he had used on Liam many, many times before.

Liam fondly gazed at him, then let his body slide down until he was lying on the floor once more. Louis followed suit and cuddled up to his side.

"Don’t worry about it. They’re not going anywhere, either Liam," Louis softly whispered as he leaned his head on Liam’s shoulder. "We’ll be your boys forever."

Liam smiled and almost started to cry again. He wrapped an arm around Louis and shook his shoulder. “Thanks, Lou.”

"Go to sleep," Louis murmured into Liam’s t-shirt. "Turn off the DVD first, though."

"You turn it off, you’re closer," Liam moaned.

"You were the one who woke up first," Louis grumbled into Liam’s clavicle as he tugged at his collar.

”Don’t wanna…” Liam murmured into Louis’s hair. His eyes were closed and he was too comfortable to move from this spot. If it was up to him, he would never leave.

Louis softly bit at Liam’s chest through his t-shirt.

Liam chuckled and nuzzled his chin deeper in Louis’s hair, drifting into a sweet sleep.


	3. Everything's Better With Kittens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #DECFANFIC Day 9: Ruining the holiday dinner
> 
> Zouis bring home a litter of kittens from the animal shelter to the band's holiday dinner

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was really just an excuse to write a 1D fic involving kittens, because I can never get enough of that, haha. Very silly. Enjoy :)

"Well, it's not the weirdest thing we've done..." Zayn gently reassured Louis.

"It's not weird at all!" Louis retorted as he sped along the street. "It's an act of heroism."

A sharp turn caused Zayn to grab at the door handle so he didn't get thrown against the window. "Louis, could you for once in your life try to be a good driver? You're upsetting the kitties."

A chorus of high pitched meows and cries emerged from inside Zayn's zipped up hoodie.

"Sorry," Louis apologised as he took his foot a bit off the pedal. "We're already late, though."

Zayn waved a hand. "S'alright... We're always the late ones, anyway."

"You more than me," Louis stuck his tongue out as he took his eyes off the road for a couple seconds.

Zayn giggled as he looked down at the five kittens wriggling across his lap, sheltered in the warmth of the cave of the hoodie's soft, black fabric.

"Why are you laughing so much?" Louis asked.

"They're stepping all over my stomach, little paws!" Zayn couldn't contain his grin as he reached down to pet the ears of the kitten whose claws got stuck in his shirt.

Louis grinned over at Zayn, and then down to his lap. "We did a good thing, bro."

"Totally, bro," Zayn replied with a nod.

\----

"Where are Louis and Zayn?" Liam exasperatedly sighed for the fifth time since their Christmas dinner was supposed to start.

"It's been 20 minutes," Niall said, looking down at the watch on his wrist. "A bit early for Zayn, no?" he giggled.

"Should we give them a ring?" Harry asked, blinking at Liam. "You look worked up. Why don't I give you a shoulder rub to pass the time until they get here?"

"I'm not worked up," Liam argued as he stared down at the festively decorated table. The table runner was a sparkly red, the plates were finely sculpted with holly and reindeer, and the catered chickens, turkey, potatoes, and veggies were just sitting there uneaten in the middle of the table. And two seats were still empty. "It's just... well, this was Louis's idea. And he's not even here..."

"It's his party and he can...be late if he wants to?" Niall joked.

Liam pursed his lips. Niall swallowed hard.

"My apologies. God, I'm getting almost as bad as Harry," Niall groaned.

"Hey..." Harry protested as a line formed between his eyebrows.

Just then, the doorbell rang about seven times.

"That's them!" Niall cheered. "We can finally eat!"

He reached for the bowl of mash first, but Harry slapped the back of his hand. "Don't be rude."

Niall scowled at him.

Liam practically ran to the door and opened it. "Where have you two been?"

"Let us through! Quick!" Louis chattered as he held his arms cradled in front of his stomach.

"Hey, Liam," Zayn cheerily greeted as he followed through, looking bulky and bumpy underneath his hoodie, hands cradled under his stomach just like Louis.

"Why are you two being so..." Liam started.

"Surprise!" Louis cheered as he brought up his arms, cradling a grey and black-and-white kitten. Zayn unzipped his hoodie and held up a hammock containing three kittens, two black, and one grey.

"What in the bloody hell...?" Liam gasped.

Louis and Zayn then huddled close together and began to whisper. "Right... the couch..." Zayn mumbled just before he and Louis carefully made their way to the living room and cradled the kittens on their laps.

"Umm," Harry uttered, still seated at the dinner table.

"Mew! Mew!"one of the little ones cried out as they squirmed against Louis.

"Oh my god!" Harry's face stretched into a wide grin.

Niall got up from the table and raced over. "Are those... kittens?"

"Stay back, Horan—I've seen how you handle kitties, and you're not touching any of these fragile babies," Louis told him with a scowl as he cradled the kittens to his chest.

"...Why do you have five kittens?" Liam asked in a high pitched voice as he followed them into the living room.

Zayn explained, "We got them from the animal shelter on the way here. That's why we're late."

"I can see that.. but why?" Liam's eyes were still wide with incredulity.

"I think we should call this one Liam. It won't stop crying," Louis giggled to Zayn as he pointed at the grey kitten in his left hand. Zayn grinned back and softly chuckled.

Liam narrowed his eyes. "Very funny."

"Are you two high?" Niall asked as he crossed his arms. Though he was smiling.

Zayn and Louis glanced to each other before turning back to their bandmates.

"Well... " Louis started in a high pitched voice.

"Technically, we did split a joint a couple hours ago..." Zayn shrugged.

"But that's beside the point!" Louis cried. "We saved these kittens."

"Yeah," Zayn added with a nod. He turned to Harry, who was perched at his side on the couch. "Here, take this one," he handed Harry a purring black kitten.

"Why were you at the animal shelter in the first place?" Liam asked.

"Because Zayn wanted to give a little Christmas cheer to the furry critters," Louis nonchalantly explained. Zayn nodded heavily in accord.

"Yeah, you two were definitely toked," Niall guffawed.

"Shut up, Neil! Anyway," Louis was stroking the chin of the little black and white one in his right palm. "These sweet things only had two days left to live."

"So we took 'em. Rescued 'em," Zayn said as he rubbed the ears of both of the kittens in his lap.

"They are really cute..." Harry said as he buried his lips onto the head of a meowing black kitten.

"You can't keep them," Liam said.

"Zayn, are we back in 2010? Liam's being horrible to me again," Louis said with a narrow of his eyes.

Liam ducked his head. "Well, it's just... you're going to take care of all these kittens by yourselves? What about tour? What about making sure you have time to play and feed them? You're going to need to find them a good home."

"Liam, for Christ's sake! It's Christmas! The time of year during which we are supposed to offer our hearts and homes to those without! And it's also my birthday month, so I can do whatever I please!"

Liam and Louis stared at each other, a static tension in the air.

"I think we should call this one Little Zaynie," Harry broke the silence. "Look at him, fell right asleep in my hand."

"And he lets you touch his face without complaint," Niall added with a laugh.

Zayn giggled as he cradled two of the purring kittens in his arms. "C'mon, Leeyum... Are you just ticked that you weren't there with us?"

Liam pouted. "A little..."

"Here," Zayn gently lifted the grey cat and placed it into Liam's hands. "That one's called... Pepper."

Liam held the tiny kitten to his chest, and it sniffed at him, then began to rub its cheek against his jumper.

"She likes you," Zayn cooed as he gave a dazzling grin to Liam.

Liam's lips curved into a smile. "They really are so cute," he giggled as he cupped his hands around the kitten and began to feel the vibration of its purr on its spine.

" I want to hold one!” Niall complained.

Louis sighed. "Here... But be gentle!"

Niall held his hands out for Louis to hand over the black and white spotted cat.

"And what's your name?" Niall cooed to the kitten as he stroked its ears.

"Rorschach," Louis replied. "You know... the spots..."

"So... just to be clear, you two... bought them, right?" Liam asked as he continued to pet Pepper.

"Uhhmmm... " Louis and Zayn looked at each other with strained expressions on their mouths.

"Don't tell me you stole the poor things!" Niall dryly laughed.

"They needed to be rescued," Zayn answered. "They deserve a fair chance to live... just like any other human. I mean, cat."

"We were doing a... an act of justice," Louis raised his jaw with an impetuous air.

"Yeah," Zayn nodded with a steely gaze and a fist pumped in the air.

"Like Batman," Louis added. "He wouldn't have just walked away and let these poor kitties suffer."

"That's more of a Catwoman move," Liam added as he played with Pepper's paw on his index finger.

"Whatever—she's awesome, too!" Louis sputtered.

"Justice!" Zayn repeated. "By the way, this one's called Nightwing. 'E's got a little birdlike spot on his back. It's sick."

"And what about that one?" Harry asked, pointing at the grey cat in Louis's lap.

"I already told you. This one's Liam. Cries a lot, but stroke him a bit and keep him close to your chest, and he warms right up to you."

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Liam grumbled.

"Whatever on Earth are you going on about? I'm talking about the kitten, Liam," Louis replied with a surly raise of his eyebrows.

"Rorschach, no!" Niall moaned as the small cat began to climb up his chest and onto his shoulder, sinking its claws through his shirt the whole way through.

"Mew!" squeaked out the kitten on Louis's chest.

"There, there, Little Liam, everything's going to be all right," Louis cooed to the striped grey kitten on his chest as he lied back against the couch cushion. The kitten crawled up to his neck and sat just under his jaw.

"Little Zaynie's a fast sleeper..." Harry mumbled as he placed the black kitten on his lap.

"You think they're hungry?" Zayn asked as he let Nightwing sink its teeth into his thumb.

"What are we supposed to feed kittens?" Niall asked as he wrangled Rorschach back into his hands.

"Umm...." Louis started.

"Fuck," Zayn sighed. "We're the worst cat daddies in the world."

"Cat Daddy... great name for a band!" Niall giggled.

"Liam, have you got any kitten food here by chance?" Harry asked as he continued stroking Little Zaynie.

Liam flatly stared at Harry. "Really? Harry, I don't even have a cat!"

"Forget I asked," Harry frowned.

"Ahh, get him off me!" Niall shouted, Rorschach climbing back up his torso.

"Here, I've got him!" Liam scooped up the kitten off of Niall's shoulders, though the claws on its four paws clung and ripped out strings of fabric from Niall's jumper.

"How about we just let them loose to play around?" Liam said as he deposited the two kittens in his hands near the small Christmas tree.

"We should really go buy them some formula," Harry suggested, the black kitten still asleep in his hand. "Why didn't you two steal some along with the kitties?"

"We're not criminals," Zayn protested. "And... yeah, I s'pose we should have thought of that. Louis."

"What are you looking at me like that for? You're the one who wanted to drop in in the first place! You should have thought about that," Louis snapped.

"Well who was the one who said 'no one's looking, let's just take them'?"

Louis sat up, holding Little Liam on his lap. "You agreed."

"Lads, let's not fight," Liam gently urged. Let's just... we'll go take a trip to the store and get some baby cat formula. Then be back in time to actually have dinner—which is getting cold, by the way."

"Well, someone needs to stay here with the cats. You and Niall can go," Louis said before giving a peck to Little Liam.

"Why me?" Niall complained.

"Because you're the opposite of a cat whisperer," Louis muttered.

"No. You two are going. You're the ones who brought the kittens, and you're the ones who are responsible for them," Liam argued with his hands on his hips.

Zayn sighed. "He's right, Louis. Let's go."

"And leave the babies with these three goons?"

"They're in perfectly safe hands!" Harry said from the floor, where he was facilitating the kittens' play with the lowest hanging ornaments on the tree.

Louis sighed as he stood up. "All right... See you later, Little Liam," he sent him off with a kiss on his ear. The kitten scrambled over to where Harry sat and joined its brethren.

"Here, Niall. Nightwing's chill," Zayn said as he gently handed over the black kitten in his hands.

Niall smiled at Zayn. "Thanks."

As soon as Louis and Zayn shut the front door behind them, Liam heaved out a big sigh. "Well, that was something."

"Hey, Liam, you should turn on the telly, put on some Christmas tunes," Harry suggested. He was now lying on his back, grinning with four kittens climbing all over him.

Liam nodded and found the remote on the couch, then turned on the TV, to a news programme.

"This story just unfolding: there's been a cat burglary at the local animal rescue centre in Camden. Authorities are working on finding the suspects..."

Liam slapped a palm to his forehead. "Oh no..."

\----

Meanwhile, in Louis's car:

"Louis, I think we might have ruined the dinner," Zayn mumbled as he laid back against the passenger seat.

"Nonsense!" Louis shook his head. "We made it better. Everything's better with kittens."


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> #decfanfic Day 6, 7, 8: planning family party, putting up the stockings, decorating the tree, Narry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is both sentimental and a bit ridiculous, haha. Hope you enjoy!

"You sure you’ve got everything taken care of?" Anne asked Harry over the phone.

"Yeah, Mum! Tomorrow’s going to go off without a hitch," Harry replied, his iPhone nestled between his ear and his shoulder. His hands were full of bags containing garlands, wreaths, candle sets, three boxes of fairy lights, and two boxes of red, gold, and silver tree ornaments.

"Okay, Harry… But I’ll bring some of my dishes just in case, and—"

"Mum! I’ve got it handled," Harry assured her as he fumbled for his keys in his coat pocket with his thumb.

But the truth was that he didn’t have this handled.

Tomorrow night he was going to host the family Christmas party at his flat in London for the first time. He had volunteered for this back in October, not really thinking through what preparation for that exactly entailed.

Harry had a Christmas tree delivered to his flat earlier that day but now there were pine needles littering the floor all the way from the front door, through his dining room, and through to the living room. But it stood crookedly and the leaves were uneven.

That was about all the preparation he had done before going shopping in a frenzy for decorations, since he wasn’t sure what kind of decorations he had in his flat. Since he hadn’t exactly lived there for 8 months.

The place was bare, only furnished with a few appliances, a bedroom set for Harry, a guest bedroom, an office, and a dining table set. Everything else was still boxed up or covered in the tarps they arrived in back in April. Most of his belongings were packed away in what was supposed to be the master bedroom. Nothing that mattered too much, though, since he lived life out of suitcases for most of the year.

After two hours of sitting in the master bedroom, rummaging through each box and getting distracted by old mementos, Harry finally found a huge cardboard box with ‘XMAS Decorations’ written on the side in thick black marker.

Much to his dismay, everything in the box was unceremoniously thrown together, garlands of tinsel, picture frames, snowmen salt and pepper shakers, rugs (or curtains, he couldn’t tell) and tons of objects wrapped in newspaper. Which were probably tree ornaments.

There had to be more than this. There had to be more time to do all of this… How was he supposed to clean up his flat, set up his furniture, fix the tree, decorate the tree, put up lights, hang garlands up on the walls, cut out snowflakes, and bake brownies and cookies, and buy actual food before people got here tomorrow afternoon? Why didn’t he at least stock anything in his fridge other than fresh fruit and Chinese takeout from two days ago?

Shit. How did the day of the party spring up on him so early?

He needed help.

He needed an expert.

——

"Why me?" Niall grumpily asked after Harry called him in the midst of wrapping a string of fairy lights around the Christmas tree. Somehow he had tangled himself around the waist, and had to unravel and start all over again.

"Because you’re the most organised person I know, Niall," Harry pleaded with a sugary tone.

"You’re not asking me to come over to organise your things, though. You’re asking me to do the opposite."

"But you’re really good at cleaning and making things look nice. Right now, it looks like Christmas got sick all over my flat.. So many pine needles… so much tinsel…" Harry moaned as he slumped against the wall.

Niall laughed, and then sighed. “You do know it’s 11 o’clock at night, Harry?”

Harry bit his lip. “I know… it is a bit late—”

"You’re just lucky I still have jet lag from bein’ in LA the other day. Can’t sleep."

Harry grinned to himself. “So you’ll come?”

"I’ll be over in twenty minutes,” Niall answered.

"Excellent!” Harry cheered.

——

Niall came over twenty minutes later, dressed in his light grey jumper, black skinny jeans ripped at the knees, red snapback on his head, small black rucksack hanging off one shoulder.

Harry blinked as Niall walked through the front door. “You’re staying over?”

"Well, it’s not exactly goin’ to take ten minutes to decorate your whole place! I expect to get treated to breakfast after this." Niall raised an eyebrow at Harry.

Harry would give him anything he asked. He’s just glad he came.

“Really, Harry, you have modern art sitting on the floor?” Niall groaned as he gestured with an outstretched arm towards a canvas with erratic brush strokes of reds, blues, and pinks.

Although Harry unpacked most of his kitchenware in the cabinets and set up the dining room table, all his art decor was still on the floor.

"It’s not exactly like I had time between tour and promo to put everything up," Harry defended as he touched at a loose curl from his tied up hair.

"What about during our break?" Niall raised an eyebrow.

"I wanted to feel homey, so I’ve been staying with friends," Harry shrugged. “Who wants to sleep in an empty flat with artwork and boxes lying around?”

Niall scoffed. “You’re such a weirdo. Who doesn’t stay in an apartment they’ve bought for 8 months? And couldn’t you at least have got people to decorate the place for you?”

"Well, I need to be in the moment, Niall, before I decide how things look,” Harry explained with a slow blink.

Niall rested his rucksack down on the floor. “Well, looks like I have my work cut out for me. Where do we start?”

——

Niall began by cleaning up Harry’s bathrooms. There was dust caked on the counter tops and Harry seriously thought Niall was going to hurl at the sight.

Meanwhile, Niall put Harry to work at sweeping up all the pine needles, sweeping all the floors, and wiping down the kitchen and every single doorknob in the flat. Harry hadn’t been told to clean anything like this since he’d left home at 16. He kind of resented being ordered to clean in his own home, but then… it started feeling more like an actual home.

After meeting Niall’s standards of cleanliness, they unpacked all the furniture and set it up in each room. The couches were the hardest to move, because they were the heaviest, and Harry nearly got smashed as they maneuvered it through the hallway, but eventually all the furniture in the house got set up nicely. It was a Christmas miracle.

Finally, they finished decorating the tree with lights and ornaments. Then they got to work on stringing and pinning up the colorful fairy lights around the dining room and the windows. Niall had brought a hammer, nails, and several other tools that Harry didn’t have in his flat. Niall was really a lifesaver.

"Who’s W?" Niall asked as they were putting up stockings on the wall in the living room. Harry didn’t have a fireplace and nothing resembling a mantle, so the wall it was. Harry had a set of stockings with initials and names embroidered on them. He had one for each of the boys in the band, his parents, Gemma, and apparently someone with a name that started with a W.

"Winston," Harry replied.

"You got a stocking for Ben?" Niall scoffed.

"No…” Harry knitted his brow and looked down. “Winston was my beta fish. He passed back in February. May his soul rest in peace," Harry mumbled as he crossed his chest.

Niall laughed. “You got a stocking for a fish?”

“Well, I did all my decoration shopping early, Niall! I wasn’t completely bereft of forethought for the season.”

Niall dropped his smile and cleared his throat. “Rest in peace, dear Winston.”

“Thank you,” Harry told him as he finished pinning up Zayn’s stocking.

He and Niall finished putting up all the rest of the decorations like the dining table decor, the candles, tied ribbons into bows to perch over doorways and various spaces on the walls.

"It’s kind of weird… decorating for Christmas when you live alone," Harry remarked as he stared around the room.

Everything looked perfectly tidy and festive, but… not so much like it belonged to him. There were no old childhood pictures of him and his family, no traditional wreath on the door, no familiar stains on the carpet, no memories.

“Well, it’s better than not decoratin’, right?” Niall told him as he crossed his arms. “This place looks a lot warmer, a lot more home-like than it did when I got here. Looked awful. I think I’ve done a good job here!”

Harry grinned over at Niall. “Yeah… Yeah, thank you so much Niall.” He wrapped his arms around Niall’s thin frame.

Niall brought up a hand to Harry’s elbow as he leaned away from the bun-head. “You’re welcome, Haz. Now get off.”

Harry stepped away from Niall, who was giving him a considerable gaze, lips quivering like he was about to smile.

“You want to eat some leftover Chinese food?” Harry asked as he gestured a thumb toward the kitchen.

Niall smirked. “Sure, Haz.”

——

It was 3:25 am when Harry and Niall sat on the floor in the middle of the living room, having just finished greasy lo mein and soggy, microwave-warmed wontons. It was Niall’s idea to sit on the floor, in case they got any grease on the couch. It was nice having Niall around, Harry thought to himself. He bet if he lived with Niall, the house would never get messy or dirty.

Harry’s limbs were aching and his eyes were drooping. Residual exhaustion from the day, he supposed.

"Think we’re done?" Niall asked with a deep inhale.

"Yeah, think so,” Harry groaned as he looked around the room. Then he looked at Niall, whose eyes were half-lidded, staring down at the floor.

"We can go to sleep now,” Harry told him. “Do you want to use the guestroom? I have sheets in the—"

"Harry, don’t be silly!” Niall interrupted. “Unless you wanted to sleep alone."

Harry swallowed. “You’ll come sleep with me?”

"Yeah, of course! You act like we haven’t’ slept in each other’s arses for the past four years," Niall giggled.

"Figuratively,” Harry stated.

"Well, yeah…" Niall said, his eyes squinting a bit. "Maybe I should have used a different term."

Harry’s neck grew hot. “Yeah… No one’s been in the other’s arse before. Literally, that is.”

Niall started to tap his fingers on the floor. “Yeah.”

Harry felt the wave of uncomfortable silence wash over him, and he sputtered, “So… you can sleep in the guest room if you want—”

"Harry, it’s alright!" Niall blurted out. "If you bein’ a perv was enough to scare me out of sharin’ the same bed with you… well, the past four years would have been a lot different, now wouldn’t they?"

Harry didn’t know how to respond to that except grin, teeth tucked over his bottom lip.

"That’s a shit-eatin’ grin of someone who knows they’re a fucking perv if I’ve ever seen one!" Niall barked out in laughter.

"Language, Niall, please!" Harry pleaded with a stern frown on his brow.

"Get up, Styles," Niall said as he slapped at Harry’s knee. "My back is aching. I don’t have it in me to drag your arse to bed."

Harry raised both of his arms straight in the air as he stuck his lips out in a pout. “But I’m so tired…”

"You idiot," Niall chuckled as he shook his head. "What did I just say?"

"What ded I joost seh?" Harry mimicked Niall’s accent.

"Good night Harry," Niall waved a hand down at Harry, then picked up his rucksack from the floor.

"Niall! Don’t leave me!" Harry cried out, arms still extended.

Niall groaned and walked over, grasping Harry’s wrists and pulling. Harry decided to peel himself off the ground and managed not to trip over himself or Niall.

"You’re coming tomorrow, right? Mum’s been asking me for you,” Harry said as they walked toward his bedroom.

"Has she, now?" Niall asked, quizzical look on his face, though his eyebrows were arched.

"Hey… what’s that look on your face for?" Harry asked, sensing something off.

"Your mum already asked me herself,” Niall smugly replied.

"Anne, you sneaky scoundrel…" Harry said to himself.

Niall tensed his brow. “Hey, you didn’t invite me, arsehole!”

Harry rapidly blinked, trying to think of a way out of this. “But—well, I was gonna—It’s a family party and… I didn’t know if you’d feel weird, or—or if you were going to do something with your own family or—”

“It’s fine, Haz,” Niall gently smiled. “Anne just texted me a couple weeks ago. Said she’d really like it if I showed up. Said you’d really like it. But you were too much of an idiot to ask me yourself.”

Harry frowned. “Mum would never call me an idiot—But—Wait—so you knew about the party before I even told you about it…”

"I was actually waitin’ for you to ring me,” Niall sighed. “Wasn’t sure if you would. But I had a feeling you would. Had a feeling you’d be useless at putting it all together."

Harry gazed at Niall thoughtfully. That was very considerate of him.

“Wow…”

"What, are we gonna kiss about it?" Niall laughed.

"Maybe," Harry answered with a raise of his eyebrows.

"Fuck off," Niall said as he pushed him by the shoulder into the wall of the corridor.

"Thank you for coming over. Really. My life would have been in shambles," Harry said as he continued on to his bedroom.

"Yeah, I know.” Niall smugly grinned.

"Yeh, I knooow," Harry mimicked. He loved how Niall’s accent always came out stronger when he was tired. Or when he was drunk.

"Shut up," Niall lightly slapped a palm across Harry’s cheek.

"This place really does feel more like home, though." Harry told himself that it may have also had to do with the fact that Niall was here, brightening up the place. Bringing in the familiar banter. Leaving his own touches on the decoration.

Home never really feels like home unless you’re sharing it with someone else, Harry thought to himself.

"Good. Maybe you’ll actually spend a few days here during the year," Niall joked with a short laugh.

"Will you come over?" Harry asked.

"Maybe," Niall pertly replied, smile lines barely forming near his eyes.

Harry and Niall finally went into Harry’s bedroom, which wasn’t that large. He had a queen-sized bed with maplewood posts at each corner. Burgundy curtains hung in front of the windows, a matching set of nightstands and a wardrobe. Candles were lying around the hardwood floor, candles in the book seat of the window, and more candles on the nightstands. A suitcase was opened on the floor, spilling out all the different monstrosities that passed as shirts and headscarves on Harry.

Niall changed in the conjoining bathroom, into blue checkered pajama bottoms and a plain white t-shirt. He had also brushed his teeth, Harry noted as he caught a waft of the minty scent when Niall climbed into bed next to him. Harry stripped off his shirt but kept his black joggers on, and let his hair fall loose as he adjusted the hair tie on his wrist.

“Is it all right if I turn off the lights?” Harry asked as he turned to Niall.

“Yeah,” Niall replied.

Harry clapped his hands together and all the lights went out.

“HAHAHAHA!” Niall laughed out in the dark. “You got clap-on lights?”

"It’s useful when you go to bed naked…" Harry mumbled.

"I don’t even wanna know…" Niall dryly remarked.

"…So when you wake up in the dark, you don’t trip—"

"Over your own dick?" Niall barked out a laugh.

"So I don’t have to walk in the dark to go find my clothes or reach a light switch!" Harry grumbled.

Harry could still faintly see Niall from the light that came through the window. Even if he couldn’t, he’d still be able to sense the side-eye Niall was giving him right now.

"Whatever—it’s useful!" Harry shouted.

"Only you would get clap-on lights so that you don’t trip over yourself in the nude," Niall muttered.

"Have you ever tripped and fallen onto your own dick?" Harry argued.

"Just shut up, Harry!" Niall moaned as he put his hands over his eyes.

Harry sharply exhaled. “Sorry I’m boring you.”

"You’re not boring me—you’re disturbing me!"

They lied in silence for about a half minute and Harry could hear Niall’s breathing get deeper.

"…Niall?"

"What now?" he slurred.

"Can I have a goodnight kiss? Mum always gave me goodnight kisses. Might make me feel more at home—top off the new home experience," Harry suggested.

"If I kiss you, will you shut the fuck up?" Niall muttered as he turned and got closer to Harry.

Harry’s jaw dropped and then he shut it with a click as he nodded.

Niall rolled his eyes. “Ugh, fine…”

Niall leaned forward and brushed his nose against Harry’s before pressing his lips to Harry’s cheek. Then he lightly slapped Harry’s other cheek as he pulled back.

"Now shut the fuck up and go to sleep."

"Okay," Harry replied, bottom lip tucked under his teeth. He felt his cheeks burning, hyper-aware of the slightly wet sensation from Niall’s lips still on his skin. If he got this frazzled by a kiss on the cheek, he wondered what a kiss on the lips would do to him.

Niall sighed and laughed. “Why do I put up with you?”

Harry’s not sure if he should answer that, so he stays quiet as he curls his arms against his chest and stares at Niall, who had decided to lie flat on his back as he closed his eyes.

Earlier today, Harry was worried that he’d go to sleep feeling alone and not feeling like it was home at all. But with Niall here… everything feels right. It actually does feel like home.

Harry’s so glad Niall puts up with him.


End file.
